Mother's Hug
by chibijem
Summary: Haruka and the others are worried about Tokiya's depression...


A Mother's Hug

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Note: This contains references to two of my other stories: "Painful Times" and "Home Again"; however, it can be read as a stand-alone piece.

* * *

"Ne, is he alright, Haru-chan?" Nanami Haruka's grandmother asked the young lady cleaning vegetables at the sink. She had welcomed both her granddaughter and her suitor, Ichinose Tokiya, for a visit to her farm.

"Hai," Starish's composer replied, looking out the window at the love of her life, meandering around the farm fields. "We visited his okasan's grave before coming here. We have all been so busy, it was the first time he had gone since her funeral."

"He misses her." The elder female stated, scrutinizing the young man who held her grandchild's heart.

"Hai, he took her death hard and still does; it was unexpected and things were left unsaid between them." Haruka said, drying her hands and coming to stand next to her relative. She, too, studied her lover as he finally sat underneath a large tree, bracing himself against the trunk. "He is still dealing with her death and the guilt he feels. We have all told him time and again that his mother understood and still loved him, but…" She sighed. "I know he talks with Jinguji-san about it."

"They share the same tribulation-both losing their mothers suddenly." The older Nanami mused. She knew of each of Starish's member's backgrounds courtesy of their founder's letters. She made a promise to herself to speak to the troubled young man her granddaughter loved. "When are the others arriving?" She looked to her descendant with a smile. She had invited the entire group to visit as they had before; she had immensely enjoyed the time she had spent with them and knew she would again this time.

"They should all be arriving within a day or so. Jinguji-san and Hijirikawa-san are coming together and should be here first and then Ittoki-kun-I wonder if he will be coming with them?" Haruka mused, putting a finger to her jaw. "Shinomiya-san and Syo-kun soon afterwards and Cecil-san last as he has the farthest to travel." The members of Starish had all taken the summer break for Obon and as tradition dictated, gone to their family homes to visit. "I know they are all looking forward to seeing you again. The have very happy memories of their last visit and were thrilled you asked them to come." The founding member told the older woman, hugging her.

Several hours later, Jinguji Ren and Hijirikawa Masato, did indeed, arrive. "Kohitsuji-chan! I missed you!" The saxophonist exclaimed, picking up Starish's composer and twirling her around, her giggles trailing in her wake.

"Jinguji," The blue-haired pianist said flatly. "Perhaps you should set Nanami down before you hurt either her or yourself."

"Hai, hai." Blue eyes sparkled behind the flowing orange hair. "Daijobu desu ka?"

"Heki desu." Haruka's smile brightened the room. "Hijirikawa-san." She was engulfed in another hug as the normally stoic Masato embraced her.

"Ah, okaeri." The elder Nanami entered the room to welcome the two financial scions into her home once more. "It is so good of you to come."

"Nonsense, Nanami-san. You honor us by asking us to return." Masato countered, bowing.

"Hijirikawa is right." Ren took the elder lady's hand to press a kiss to the back of it. "We hope you are well."

"You rascal," Haruka's grandmother said with a smile, almost blushing at the attention the ladies' man of Starish bestowed on her. "I am very well. You?"

"Better for the break we have all had."

"Mmmmm, Haru-chan tells me you have all been in rehearsals for a tour." Their host replied.

"True, and we are preparing for recording sessions as well." Masato responded.

"And with all that will come a media schedule that will drive us to collapse." Ren finished, laughing slightly.

"And you all enjoy every bit of it." Haruka's grandmother smiled.

The long time friends looked at each other, grinned and nodded. "We would not have it any other way." Masato honestly stated.

Thirty minutes later, with their things stored, the saxophonist and pianist looked out across the field to see Tokiya still sitting against the tree. "How is he?" Ren asked, sipping at the glass of iced tea he held.

"Quiet." Haruka stood between the two men. She gave a soft laugh at their looks. "More so than normal." She added in clarification.

"Visiting her grave would have been difficult." The dark haired Masato reasoned.

"Never gets any easier," Ren said softly, thinking of his own visits to his mother's resting place.

Starish's founder laid a gentle hand on his arm, giving it a rub for comfort. "I just wish I knew how to help him."

"Just do what you have been: be there for him, stay by his side." Ren smiled down at her.

"Like you do for all of us." Masato added.

"My, my. What has the three of you huddled together?" Haruka's elder peered around the trio standing in the doorway. "Tokiya-chan," she sighed, sadly, seeing the object of their fascination.

"How long has he been out there?" Starish's saxophonist inquired.

"Most of the day. He went for a walk mid-morning and then meandered around the gardens. After lunch he walked the fields until he sat down there," the composer sighed.

"Has he been like this the whole time we've been on break?" Masato asked.

"Not the whole time. We had a wonderful time on the island. It was after visiting his home and observing Obon…." Haruka's words trailed off.

"I am sure he will snap out of it." The most traditional member of Starish declared.

"Maybe he just needs a hug." Haruka's grandmother stated as she brushed passed them.

"Ano, obachan….." the founding member began, attempting to stop her grandmother.

"Let her go, Lady. Maybe that's all he needs." Ren said, laying a gentle hand on the group's muse's slim shoulder.

"Demo, I….."

"Ichinose needs a different type of hug, Nanami." Masato concurred, knowing what his long-time friend was thinking.

The three watched as the older woman strolled to where their unofficial leader was resting. They could not hear what was said but observed as Tokiya made to stand, was waved off and then joined by Haruka's grandmother. They gazed at the two and gasped when their adoptive grandmother took Tokiya into her arms; normally the stoic idol would not have allowed such contact with anyone other than his love and themselves. They finally sighed in relief when he returned the embrace, laying his dark head against her shoulder.

"Maybe I should…?" Haruka started.

"Iie, leave them be." Masato countered.

"This is what he needs." Ren explained. "Sometimes you just need a mother's hug."

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: In Memoriam…..Okasan, I miss you…..


End file.
